


Неверные решения

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: AU, Cannibalism, Death, Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018
Summary: Принцесса должна осознать, насколько важны её решения. Иначе принцесса никогда не станет хорошей королевой.





	Неверные решения

Всего мгновение назад её мама была _её мамой_ , пусть и в облике медведя, а сейчас она — монстр. Бешеный, голодный зверь.

Мерида не может двинуться от страха. В её комнате много всего, но что может помочь обезвредить медведицу без лишнего вреда для неё? «Это моя мама», — напоминает она себе. Из оскаленной пасти капает слюна, когда Мерида выбегает прочь.

Она не медлит, совсем нет. Хватает меч — неужели ты действительно поднимешь его на свою же мать? — и бросается следом. Дверь в комнату тройняшек широко открыта.

«О нет», — ещё проносится в её мыслях, а после не остаётся ничего, потому что она видит это.

Мерида — охотница. Она сама убивала и разделывала птиц и кроликов, ощипывала перья, снимала шкуру и вытаскивала руками внутренности. Но сейчас тут — не птицы и не кролики, а её младшие братья.

Это её младшие братья сейчас лежат на полу в лужах собственной крови. Это шея Хэмиша зияет огромной дырой, едва скрепляя голову и тело. Это рёбра Хьюберта сломались под когтистой лапой — кровавая каша хлюпает при каждом движении. Это Харрису вскрыли грудную клетку, обнажив кости, и ели то, что было внутри.

Чёрный мех слипся сосульками вокруг алой пасти.

— Нет! — она с криком несётся на медведицу. — Отойди от них, отойди от них немедленно!

Один удар лапы заставляет Мериду отлететь к стене, выронив меч. Она ударяется головой, и перед глазами плывёт. Она пытается встать, но ноги не держат.

А медведица тем временем вырывает из пожираемого тела клубок кишок. Их концы свисают из пасти, пока она пережёвывает. Под острыми зубами трещат кости, когда затем она принимается за руку, отрывая её от тела, выворачивая из сустава.

Мерида ползёт вперёд. Там внизу сейчас пир, гости пьют и веселятся, заглушая любые звуки извне. И здесь тоже пир, кровавое торжество из трёх блюд.

Медведица выплёвывает недожёванную руку — среди мяса виднеются белые кости с царапинами от зубов — прямо перед Меридой и переходит к следующему из братьев. Совершенно не по-животному, она аккуратно вынимает сердце, нанизывает его на один из когтей и ест.

Мерида поскальзывается на крови, но всё же цепляется за её шерсть.

— Прекрати это. Пожалуйста, остановись, мама, — она никогда не плакала, разве что совсем в детстве, но сейчас чувствует, как слёзы бегут по щекам.

Медведица задерживает на ней взгляд, а потом отпихивает и выходит. Кожу на руках распарывают обломки костей. Внутренности Хьюберта, в которых она нечаянно увязла, ещё тёплые.

«Принцесса должна осознать, насколько важны её решения. Иначе принцесса никогда не станет хорошей королевой», — слышит она скрипучий голос ведьмы, перед тем как всё вокруг поглощает тьма.

За окном занимается второй рассвет.


End file.
